25 momentos
by yumivigo
Summary: Palabra nº 3 UP! jejejeje... ¡Al fin! sorry x tardar
1. Chapter 1

**VEINTICINCO MOMENTOS: **veinticinco oneshots sobre Ulrich y Yumi (CL). Aquí la lista de palabras: 01.- Pastelería; 02.- Baño; 03.- Resfriado; 04.- Secreto; 05.- Árbol; 06.- Naranja; 07.- Bomba; 08.- Caricia; 09.- Arriesgar; 10.- Pasado; 11.- Nariz; 12.- Agua; 13.- Excusa; 14.- Amigo; 15.- Sol; 16.- Salado; 17.- Enfado; 18.- Manzana; 19.- Llaves; 20.- Hogar; 21.- Lluvia; 22.- Diario; 23.- Elfo; 24.- Té; 25.- Camisa. (Si alguien quiere tomar este reto puede hacerlo, me gustará leer las versiones que aparezcan.)

.net/u/1718696/Natsumi_Niikura lista por Natsumi_Niikura ^^

**Gracias, dejen muchos reviews! **

1. "Café au lait" (Palabra: Pastelería)

¿Por qué no encontraba adecuado aquel momento? Sin dudarlo, era el mejor, su discurso de No solo somos amigos Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hablado con Jeremy sobre el tema,… recordaba lo que le había dicho como si fuera hoy…

(Flash back) **(NA: Este flash back se encuentra en el libro oficial de code lyoko: la ciudad sin nombre, del cual no poseo derechos de autor peri sí lo poseo, (porque lo tengo en casa :P))**

-¿Y Yumi?

Era una pregunta un poco rara, viniendo de Jeremy. Ulrich, Odd y él tenían una especie de regla no escrita. Estaba permitido tomarse el pelo mutuamente respecto a las chicas, y estaban permitidos (¡Y eran bienvenidos!) los comentarios sobre las alumnas más guapas del Kadic. Pero nunca se hablaban en serio de las personas importantes para ellos. Aelita para Jeremy, Yumi para Ulrich y cualquiera de las chicas de turno para Odd.

La cosa era que Ulrich parecía estar destrozado por aquel asunto, y su amigo no había logrado contenerse.

-Yumi está bien, o eso creo-masculló Ulrich-. No es que estemos hablándonos mucho últimamente.

-Ya me he dado cuenta-dijo Jeremy-. Pero ¿por qué?

Ulrich no era un tipo muy hablador, pero en el fondo la noche iba a ser larga, y Jeremy había pillado al vuelo que tenía demasiados pensamientos hormigueándole por la cabeza. A lo mejor le vendría bien abrirse con alguien para desfogarse, y lo mismo podría hasta oír algún consejo inteligente.

Y así era. Extrañamente, Ulrich tenía tantas ganas de hablar como Jeremy e escucharlo. Y palabra tras palabra, se fue poniendo al día sobre la situación sentimental de su amigo. Lo que le había dicho a Yumi cuando se había negado a cuidar de Kiwi, lo que ella le había respondido… y las cosas que no conseguían decirse. Nunca.

-La cosa pinta mal-comentó al final-. Pero me parece que podrías resolver la cuestión de una forma bastante sencilla.

Sonrió al ver que Ulrich ponía los ojos en blanco. Él creía que ciertas cosas no tenían solución, y que, cuando la tenían, casi nunca era sencilla. Jeremy lo conocía bien.

-¿Y cual sería esa forma? Soy todo oídos –refunfuñó Ulrich, escéptico.

-Pues… -Jeremy se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el suelo-, decirle la verdad. Por ejemplo.

-¿O sea? –le respondió su amigo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Jeremy suspiró. Ésa era la amarga ironía de las historias de amor: cuando era la tuya y estabas metido hasta las orejas en el asunto, no entendías nunca nada de nada, mientras que desde fuera todo se veía más claro que el agua.

-O sea –le explicó-, que tú ya no aguantas esta situación en la que hacéis como si sólo fueseis amigos, mientras que ambos sabéis que hay algo más. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

Ulrich tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo de concentrarse.

-¿tiempo desde qué?

-Pues desde que Yumi te dijo que preferiría que fueseis sólo amigos.

-Ah –dijo Ulrich mientras se rascaba la cabeza **(Que guapo es cuando pone la cara de "no me acuerdo" y se rasca la cabeza bueno, Ulrich siempre es guapo ^^)**, tratando de acordarse-, de eso hace ya un siglo, por lo menos.

-Precisamente. Y mientras tanto siempre habéis seguido queriend…- Jeremy se sonrojó-, en fin, habéis seguido. Ahora tú ya no soportas más esta especie de secreto a voces entre vosotros, pero tampoco te atreves a decírselo.

Ulrich miró de soslayo a su amigo con una media sonrisa.

-Sabelotodo…

-Ya ves, qué difícil –le replicó Jeremy, sonriendo él también-. No es más complicado que reparar un superordenador cuántico.

(Fin flash back)

Bueno a qué esperaba, debía mirarla a los ojos, tomarla de las manos y decirle tan solo una frase. Yumi, Tú y yo no sólo somos amigos, ambos lo sabemos… ¿Quieres… Quieres qué? Quieres y punto, porque ambos queremos. Yumi, yo te quiero.

Pensarlo no era difícil, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo, le sucedía algo inoportuno, o simplemente se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar.

Ahora estaban en una cafetería pastelería, el café au lait, un sitio moderno, donde los chicos habían avanzado en su investigación de Franz Hopper, Waldo Schaeffer, o como se llamase en realidad. Estaban esperando por los otros, que los habían dejado solos con alguna excusa tonta para darles tiempo para charlar, pero aún así estaban en silencio, y los pensamientos de Ulrich carcomían su mente, "venga díselo ya" se auto repetía para infundirse valor, pero cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo, alguna cosa en su interior lo frenaba.

-Bueno-Ella rompió el sepulcral silencio **(ya era hora ¬¬)** con una sonrisilla enigmática en los labios-. ¿Qué tal te va?

Ulrich no la había mirado directamente a la cara hasta ahora, sin duda, estaba hermosísima, el pelo le caía desordenado alrededor de su carita ovalada sus mejillas tenían un color rosadillo por el ambiente de la cafetería y sus ojos orientales tenían un brillo especial, él simplemente se sonrojó y dijo un tímido "Bien" devolviendo la mirada a su batido de chocolate a medio terminar.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha y lo miró, examinó sus ojos, de un apagado color verde y los perfectos rasgos de su cara, no se podía creer como hacía a penas unos meses habían estado discutiendo un día si y otro también… bueno, eran problemas, problemas que se llamaban William Dumbar y tenían dieciséis años, el pelo negro y un poco bastante largo y unos atractivos ojos grises.

-Yumi, yo…- Comenzó él, que al fin se había atrevido a decir algo-. ¿Recuerdas hace unos meses… Cuando quería hablar contigo sobre algo en Bruselas?

Yumi entornó sus ojos negros, que continuaban mirando los suyos con confusión y detenimiento. De pronto lo recordó, después de su "gran persecución con los hombres de negro" en Bruselas.

-Si…-Dijo ella confundida.- Al final no me lo dijiste…

-Es… precisamente por eso yo…-, comenzó nervioso y bastante sonrojado, Ulrich podía sentir perfectamente como la sangre hervía en sus mejillas-. Yo tengo que decirte algo importante…

-Adelante-. Dijo ella dispuesta a escuchar lo que su "amigo" quería decirle.

-Bueno…-, Ulrich tomó la mano de Yumi con rapidez, la cual se encontraba encima de la mesa, y la miró muy fijamente a los ojos, intentando buscar en ellos la deducción o algún rastro de ella para tener que ahorrarse el discursillo tan , tú y yo…

Un silencio, Yumi se impacientaba y le extrañaba la mano de él sobre la suya… no es que le molestara, pues su piel era cálida y suave, de un color más oscuro que su pálida piel (apenas un par de tonos más)

-¿Tú y yo qué?-, explotó impaciente-. Vamos Ulrich, dilo ya.

-Yumi-. Suspiró,- no sé como explicarte esto, pero ambos lo sabemos… Tú y yo no solo somos amigos, y lo sabes bien.

Por aquel corto comentario que Ulrich apenas había comenzado a decir, la cara de Yumi se había vuelto de un vivo color rojo y notaba como en la garganta se le formaba un nudo y le comenzaban a picar los ojos de una manera exagerada, parecía como si se le hubiera olvidado pestañear y Ulrich se preocupó por aquel extraño estado de shock.

-Ehhh…-, Ulrich logró extender una mano y acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha con aire preocupado- ¿estás bien, Yumi?

-eh… ¿Qué?-. La joven pareció reaccionar de golpe con la piel del muchacho rozándole la cara, olvidándose de pronto del estado de shock-. Tú y yo… ¿no somos solo amigos? Yo… no sé que decir Ulrich…

Yumi balbuceaba palabras confusas y frases sin sentido, la corta frase de Ulrich la había hecho cavilar en todo en lo que había estado pensando desde hacía meses, bueno, meses no, como mínimo tres o cuatro años, en él.

(Flash back) (Capítulo de code lyoko la guerra fría)

Yumi estaba tirada en la nieve y su cuerpo se hallaba bajo un tronco de árbol enorme. Ulrich la abrazaba fuertemente, haciendo un estúpido intento de conservarla consciente, de conservarla viva. Pero el frío era cortante, y bajo ellos había una capa gorda de nieve.

A Ulrich le picaban los ojos, pero no por el frío, si no por la idea de perderla, de que se durmiera… la abrazó más fuerte intentando compartir su calor con el de la joven.

-Yumi, por favor, no te duermas-, rogó en un sollozo-. Te necesitamos para luchar contra X.A.N.A.

Pero la muchacha no sentía ni parecía, tampoco escuchaba, ya estaba dormida, al ver esto, en los ojos del joven brotaron lágrimas de pena, lágrimas de dolor. Ya no sentía su leve respiración ni el latido de su corazón.

-Yumi, no te duermas…-, rogó, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y se congeló al instante debido al frío cortante,-…Yo te necesito.

(Fin flash back)

-Di lo que sea,- rogó él preocupado-, dime que tú también me quieres… Dime que tú también piensas lo mismo

-Yo… - la chica estaba desconcertada-, yo te quiero, Ulrich. Pero está claro que no como un amigo.

Había sido sincera… no lo quería como un amigo, si no como algo más. Lo que sentía por Ulrich era algo más que un simple cariño o una amistad. Era amor. Amor de verdad, del único y verdadero, del más puro. Pero eso no se atrevería a decírselo jamás.

-Me gustas mucho, Yumi-. Ulrich estaba rojo como un tomate y miraba los ojos de la muchacha con una ternura infinita…-Yo… te quiero Yumi Ishiyama.

La muchacha entrelazó los dedos de ambos y se acercó a él… justo como aquella vez en lyoko…

-Eso quiere decir que…-Comenzó ella en un susurro acercándose más a él, cerrando los ojos y… finalmente besándolo en los labios inocentemente.

**Y…. ¡Fin! ¿Qué, os gustó? A mi me ha encantado escribirlo… el segundo momento muy pronto… las siguiente palabra es… ¡Baño! Uy, uy uy uy uuuuy! ^^ :P (no penséis mal)**


	2. Resfriado

Se veía adorable… Con aquel vestido de flores de colores negro, aquel pelo azabache… su piel tan pálida. Sus cabellos caían desordenados haciendo contraste con la blanca sábana que cubría la almohada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que la estaba observando?

Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Giré la vista hacia otro lado sintiendo como la sangre latía en mis mejillas…

-O-Ohio Yu-Yumi-, susurré-, ¿Qué…Qué tal te encuentras?

-Atashi… ¿Qué?-, se recostó bruscamente en el futón, me asusté-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…-, miré su rostro, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la fiebre, adorable-. He venido a verte.

Sonreí.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-, dijo confusa.

-Me has abierto tú… luego te has desmayado todavía sonrojado-, dije mirando mis calcetines blancos-. He llamado al médico y me ha dicho que tienes gripe.

-Es un simple resfriado, solo que más fuerte.

-Sé lo que significa-, replicó, yo sonreí.

-Me has tenido preocupado-, dije con la voz más dulce que podía poner-. Estoy seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Sonrió… Ahora no estaba adorable. Estaba preciosa.

-No lo dudes-, se volvió a recostar en el futón.

-Oye Yumi-, dije con un tono de preocupación en la voz-. Deberías ir a casa de tus padres, no sé que haces aquí sola. Además necesitas que alguien te cuide en estas situaciones.

-Estoy bien sola-, agitó la mano y yo puse los ojos en blanco. A veces me enfadaba que su cabeza pudiera ser tan dura como la de mi padre.

-No estás bien-, repliqué serio-. Como ya te he dicho, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti.

-Puedes hacerlo tú-, sonrió. Pensé que estaba de guasa o que era fruto de la fiebre o el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Asintió y el estómago se me encogió. Iba en serio.

-Muy bien-, sonreí-. Cuidaré de ti

Sonrió otra vez con un aire cansado.

-Me das miedo.

-Primeramente-, dije yendo a su armario y sacando un pijama limpio que constaba de un pantalón de chándal morado y una camiseta blanca-. Date una ducha de agua caliente, procura no coger frío y sécate el pelo con secador. ¡Ah y el vapor es bueno para la tos!

-Vaaaaaaale-, dijo levantándose con pesadez-. ¡Pues sí que te lo tomas en serio!

-Toma-, sonreí tendiéndole el pijama y ella me sonrió.

-Vale papá-, dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Reí e hice la cama con cuidado. De pronto noté como estirando las sábanas algo blanco sobresalía bajo la almohada…

Era un papel… y con unos elegantes caracteres kanjis decía en japonés:

Mata atashi kokoro ga sakete - (otra vez yo mi corazón se ha roto)

Nagare deru - (y está derramándose)

Tsukurotta sukima ni sasaru - (los recuerdos se clavan en las heridas)

Kioku tachi - (que habían cicatrizado)

Lo entendí enseguida, ella me había ensañado aquella canción, era de Kanon Wakeshima, una de sus cantantes favoritas.

Dejé al papel donde estaba y noté que había más, pero preferí no leerlos, eran sus cosas.

Bajé a la cocina de su casita, bueno, casa de dos plantas que le habían regalado sus padres y busqué entre las infusiones con el título en japonés la melisa con miel, cogí dos bolsitas y puse agua en un cazo a hervir.

En cuanto el agua comenzó a hervir vi a Yumi bajar las escaleras, ya vestida con el pijama que le había dado, unos gruesos calcetines blancos en los pies y el pelo totalmente seco.

Puso la calefacción mientras yo vertí el agua amarilla de la infusión en dos tazones donde se suele tomar el té.

-¿Qué tal ahora?-, dije observándola desde la cocina de soslayo, se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta-. ¿Mejor?

-Hi-, contestó algo desganada. Cuando me hablaba en japonés significaba que realmente estaba cansada.

Me volteé a mirarla… El pelo le caía como una cascada brillante hasta la mitad de la espalda y los mechones que caían por la parte delantera de su camiseta, que era bastante ceñida, hacían un bonito contraste.

-¿Porqué me miras así?-, preguntó.

-Yo… no sé-, me sonrojé hasta las orejas… tanto que los tomates, pimientos, cerezas y la manzana de la portada de Crepúsculo literalmente, me envidiarían si me vieran.

Yumi rió por lo bajinis y cogió uno de los tazones que tenía en la mano y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Me preocupé por ir arriba y coger un par de cojines y mantas.

-Gracias-, sonrió.

Bajé las escaleras y la cubrí con las mantas, luego me senté con el tazón en las manos… Y algo que no me esperaba sucedió, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y claro, me sonrojé y no pude evitar pensar estar así toda mi vida, con nuestros hijos con su risilla aguda e infantil correteando por la casa.

Me fijé en lo que estaban echando en la televisión… La película de crepúsculo… un bodrio para mí, pero no para Yumi… a mí me gustaba más leerlo.

-¿tienes miedo?-, dijo Edward bloqueando a Bella contra un Árbol de un grueso tronco.

-Increíble… ¿Cómo se puede ser tan guapo?-, dijo Yumi posando su tazón sobre la mesa, yo hice lo mismo… ¿Cómo era posible que un maldito personaje de una maldita película consiguiera ponerme celoso?

-No, tengo miedo de perderte-, dijo Yumi mirándome imitando a Bella-. Siento que vas a desaparecer… como en un sueño.

Me quedé fascinado… Y supongo que ella lo notó pues en mi cara, como por arte de magia aterrizó el cojín blanco.

-¡Hey!-, exclamé-. Que yo no tengo súper fuerza como Edward.

Comenzamos a jugar, y no sé como ella acabó sobre mí cuerpo.

Le pedí perdón con la mirada, pero ella parecía divertida. De pronto el deseo me consumió… quería besarla… se acercó a mí… pero noté como su lengua resbalaba por mi cuello, después sus dientes tiraron pícaramente de mi piel, y, posteriormente un tímido roce con sus labios… Un beso en mi cuello.

-Umm… que cuello tan apetitoso-, rió pícaramente-. Creo que me apetecería ser un vampiro.

-Yo… esto… cre…creo que tienes demasiada fiebre.

Ella rió otra vez, de esa forma tan increíble y dulce y seductora… me moría de ganas por besarla… por hacerla mía, pero las ahogué. No sabía como reaccionaría.

-No, te aseguro que no es por la fiebre, es por tu olor… mhhhh qué bien hueles.

Volvió a besar mi cuello y su mano revolvió mi pelo… No puede aguantarlo más… éramos dos adultos… ella era tan atractiva… y llevaba un montón de tiempo gustándome… Años y años.

La besé con brusquedad y ella metió su mano bajo mi camiseta… había correspondido a mí… me sentí impulsado a besarla más profundamente.

Tal vez fuese por la fiebre por lo que Yumi actuaba así, y sabía perfectamente que yo estaría después de esto, enfermo también, pero supongo que me dio igual.

-Te amo-, susurró entre mis labios.

Me separé de sus labios y la miré a los ojos. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo, Ulrich-, repitió con claridad.

Sonreí. Me daba igual que fuera por la fiebre, que estuviera delirando… me daba igual, era la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Yumi-, dije antes de besarla fugazmente de nuevo.

-¿Si?-, me miró a los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo-, dije… No sé como fui capaz.

-Si-, dijo sincera-. Me casaré contigo.

Fin.

¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Por fin lo he revisado y subido… ¿"Happis" de la vida?

Yo no he tenido un mes muy bueno… por eso no he podido revisarlo antes… lo siento.

Bueno, el próximo será la palabra Lluvia… y será cuando ya sean novios… pero de adultos… va a haber un LEMON


End file.
